A Love Revived
by Tigger
Summary: My first fic . So no flames okay.I'm not going to spill anything so just read and review.flames are accepted.
1. Default Chapter Title

A Love Revived  
  
  
It was an earlly morning in the L1 colony when Heero woke up.He had gone   
a terrible battle the night before and got batted around in his gundam.  
He got out of and took a shower.The steam smoothed is aching bones and  
bruises.He got out of the shower feeling refreshed.He went back to his   
room and put his clothes on.(The usual green tank top and blue jeans.)  
He had to go to a meeting that morning with his fellow gundam pilots at   
an old ,run-down Oz mobile suit base.  
  
  
After grabbing his coat he left the appartment building.He was walking   
when suddenly "Hey Heero!" came from behind him.In an instant he knew who it   
was. It was Duo Maxwell.One of his fellow gundam pilots,and his best friend.  
Heero stopped and turned around to wait for the young braided boy.When Duo  
cought up they started to talk."What's ya been up to,Heero?"asked Duo.  
"None of your buisiness."Heero answered coldly."Well soooorrrry."Duo answered  
back."Sorry just having a bad morning.Just don't talk too much."  
"Wh-What do ya mean?"Duo said as he sweat dropped.*  
  
  
When they got to the mobile suit base- they met up with the other pilots:  
Trowa Barton, Quatre Rabarba Winner, and Wufei Chang.They all saild their  
hello's they left for the cafe.(The factory was just the meeting spot.)  
  
  
"It's so peaceful in the colonies now,"Quatre said.They all agreed."But  
what if Oz decides to retaliate agaist us,"satated Wufei,"Inicent people   
would die because of them.""But Oz would never dream of hurting the   
colonies,"said a familiar voice that only Duo reconized."Hilde!"Duo yelled.  
It was Hilde Shbiker, a former Oz volunteer and Duos girlfriend.Duo stood   
up to face Hilde and gave her a kiss hello."Well hi to you too, Duo."  
  
  
Duo invited her to sit down, so she sat next to Duo.They held hands as  
the meeting went on."The colonies are week,Oz will take advantage of them."  
Wufei said."Will you shut up with the weak crap already, Wufei!"Hilde yelled.  
Wufei couldn't help but blushing while the other pilots just stared at her.  
"What!"she exlaimed."Nothing."Trowa replied.They got back to thier meeting.  
"If Oz decides to attack we have to be ready with our gundams,"Heero exlaimed.  
They all agreed-even Hilde.Two hours later their meeting was over ad they   
returned to their dorms.  
  
  
When Heero got home that evening he had two messeges.He pressed the play   
button on the machine."Hello Heero,it's me Relena.I just got backfrom my   
confrence in outer space and AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"The machine   
cut off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A Love Revived Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Heero, it's me Relena.I just back from my confrence in outer-space  
and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"The machine cut off.He pressed the  
play button to play the second message.";Hey,if you ever want to see your  
precious girlfriend again ,meet me at the Mobile Suit Manufacturing Plant  
at 8:00 PM sharp.Oh!And bring your mobile suit."Heero looked at his watch.  
It was 7:41 PM.He ran to hte carrier where he kept his mobile suit.He opened  
the carrier door,walked in,and jumped in his mobile suit.He fired up the   
boosters and flew out of the carrier and to the manufacuring plant.  
  
  
When he arrived at the manufacturing plant it was 8:01 PM.He hoped out  
of Wing Zero and looked around."You're finally here....Gundam pilot 01,"said  
a voice from the shadows."Huh,whose there?"replied Heero.The man stepped of  
the shadows.He had strawberry-blonde hair,thin fomed silver glasses,a scar  
on the right side of his forehead,and wore a long black trench coat.  
  
  
"Who are you?"Heero said.  
  
"My name is Kaori Natoni......your worst nightmare."the man replied  
with a sly grin on his face.  
  
  
I know.I know.It's too short.I don't like cliffhangers.Well I'm giving you   
two chapters a day so you will get to see what happens.Flames are welcome.  
Luv Ya!!!!!!!!!!!  
sighed  
Tigger:Kick850@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A Love Revived Part 3  
  
  
  
  
The two enemies stared at each other for a moment with hatred in their eyes.  
"Where's Relena?"Heero said in a cold tone.Kaori brought Relena in hancuffed   
to a chair.Heero started to run over to her, but Kaori stopped him just  
before he got by her side."Not so fast." Kaori said with a grin on his face,  
"You have to battle me before you even touch the girl."Hm,"replied Heero.  
The two hopped into their mobile suits."Heero,don't do this!"Relena cried.  
"Don't risk your life on saving mine."Heero ignored her and the two began to   
dual.They were both using beam savors.(you know those reallycool swords they  
use.)Heero came in over the top, but Kaori blocked it.  
  
  
The battle had been going on for two hours now, and had attracted a crowed  
of at least 35 people.In the crowed there were two familiar faces;Lady Une  
and Trieze Khushranada.(I spelt the name right.Oh yes I did.Haha.Boo ya,  
monster nugets.I'm over it.)"Heero wouldn't be fighting for no reason....  
....would he?"Lady Une wondered to herself.  
  
  
Kaori knock Heero down and Heero's head started to bleed.He wiped the  
Blood from his head just in time to block a move.The battle went on for  
some time more.Then Kaori lst his balance and fell back.Heero then took  
his only chance and cut the mobile suit in half.The explosion made the   
whole colony shake wildly.Heero breathed a sigh of releif.He hopped out of  
his gundam and ran over to Relena.He untied her and they hugged each other.  
  
  
"Thank you Heero,"sighed Relena.An urged came over them both and they  
gave each other a long, passinate kiss.  
  
WARNING:THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE SERIES SO STAY TUNED   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A Love Revived Part 4   
  
  
  
The next morning Heero woke up in a guest room of the Peacecraft palace.  
Someone was sitting next to him on the bed."Good morning Heero."said the   
voice of Relena.He sat up."What happened.........why am I here?""You passed  
out yesterday after the battle, and I didn't know where you were staying   
would let girls in or not,so I brought you here."Relena replied.She heard  
Heero's stomach growl.Heero blushed."Would you like somethingto eat, Heero."  
Relena giggled."Hm."replied Heero."I'll take that as a yes."Relena smiled  
and left the room.  
  
  
About 10 minutes later the maid came in with his food.He ate and then took   
a bath.He found some bubble bath and added in with the water.  
  
  
Relena knocked on the door.No one answered.She walked in and looked on the   
bed,he wasn't there either.She heard a sigh from the bathroom.She peeked  
in and said,"Heero?"She peeked in and saw him in the bathtub and swerved  
around the corner.She turned a crimson red."Oh my gosh,i'm so imbaressed."  
she thought to herself."Relena......is that you?"Heero said.""Uh hu."Relena  
replied."You can come in if you like."Heero said, wondering why he did so.  
Relena walke in blushing.Heero looked at her noticing that she was still in   
her silk nightgown that showed every curve in her body until her mid-thigh.  
He started to blush as well.She walked over towards him and tripped over his  
clothes and fell into the tub with him."Oh my gosh I am so sorry Heero I...  
....."she was cut off by the silencing of Heero finger to her lips.Then   
they leaned in for a long pacinate kiss.  
  
  
  
AGAIN THIS IS NOT THE LAST ONE.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A Love Revived Part 5   
  
  
  
Thet night Relena was getting ready for a date with Heero.She was very  
nervous for this was their first date together.And Relena first date with   
any one.She finally finished getting dressed.She was wearing a lavander  
blouse that ended just above the belly botton and a black leather mini skirt.  
  
  
Heero was also getting ready.He was wearing long, baggy kakis with a   
green 'Ambercrombie' shirt on.Heero didn't know what he was thinking at  
the time he asked her out.  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
Heero and Relena are sitting on Relenas balcony lookin at the sunset when   
Heero stood up.He walked over to where Relena was stading and said,"Relena,  
will you go out on a date with me on Saturday night."Relana was speachless,  
she didn't know what to say.'Okay Relena.Let's just think about this for a   
second.The man of your dreams is asking you to go on a date with him.Gee,  
what do you say?'Relena thought to herself."I would love to Heero."Relena  
replied.  
  
  
End Flashback.  
  
  
At 5:00 PM Heero went to go pick Relena up at her room.  
  
KNOCK!KNOCK!  
  
"Just a minute,"came from Heero's angel inside the room.  
  
She was just finishing putting on her make-up.She ran to her bed and   
picked up her purse.When Relena opened the door to her bedroom,Heero stood  
there in awe.He was cut off from the daze by the sound of his name."Sorry,"  
he replied,"Shall we."Heero held out his arm.Relena wrapped her arm around   
Heero's as he escorted her to his black 'Farari'."So where are we going to?"  
Relena asked."Out to eat,Movie,Then a romantic walked on the beach."he replied.  
"sound nice.......very nice."Then Heero turned hte car on, cranked up the  
radio and they were off.  
  
  
Want to see what will happen on their date?Tune in next time to:A Love Revived  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

A Love Revived Part 6  
  
  
  
  
  
The only sound you could here as they were driving was the radio.  
When they got to the resturaunt Heero got out of his side of the car and   
opened the door for Relena.They locked arms as they were going up the steps.  
"Do you have reservatoins?"the person at the door asked.(I forgot what they  
were called.Hehe.Ooops!)"Yes.Party of two for Heero Yuy."Heero replied.  
He showed the couple to their seats and handed them their menus.He walked  
off,then another waiter came up to them and asked them what they wanted to   
drink."I'll have a PEPSI."came from Heero."And you miss.""May I have ice   
water please?"Relena asked."Sure.....I'll be right back wth your drinks."  
  
  
When they got done with thier meal,they headed off to the beach.  
  
  
  
In the car:  
  
  
"How did you like dinner?"Heero asked."It was great,"Relena replied.  
Whe they got to the beach, they got out of the car and walked down to the  
sand.They were the only ones there,*wink wink*.Relena helped Heero unfold  
the beach blanket."Do you want anything to drink?"Heero asked."A Coke  
please."Relena replied.Heero got out the drink and they watched the sunset  
together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The next morning Relena woke up in a tent on the beach.'Was everything   
just a dream?'she wondered.Then she looked behind her to see a sleeping   
Heero.'Nope'she answered herself.A smile appeared on her face.  
  
  
At that moment Heero woke up.He gazed into Relena's big, beautiful teel   
eyes.He sat up and kissed her."Good morning."He said."Heero,"She said.  
"Yeah?""I thought you said we were ganna see a movie."Heero just sweat   
droped."Oops,I forgot.""That's okay, Heero,"she said,"This was a whole lot  
better."They bothed smiled and went into a long paciate kiss.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
